We're Not Done
by roxminallo
Summary: Once a cheater, always a cheater. Well, that's if the cheater even cheated. In Roxas's eyes, there is nothing Axel can do to prove that he didn't cheat. As Roxas loses the one love that he thought was permanent, Roxas struggles to keep the friendships that are still there. Sister-Story and Sequel to "It Was Only a Kiss." (AkuRoku, SoRiku)
1. Easy to Ignore You

**Title: **We're Not Done

**Author:** roxminallo

**Disclaimer:** Square-Enix/Disney Owns all Rights.  
Title of story, and chapters are inspired by the Broadway Musical, "Bring It On."

**Rating:** PG-13. Liberal use of swearing. Mostly the f-bomb.

**Author's Note:** This is the sister-story of _It Was Only a Kiss._ It is not posted as of right now, but it will actually be the prequel to _We're Not Done._ I felt like doing reverse order, so I will probably not even start it until this is done. It's filled with angst, and it actually tells the story of my five year relationship. I hope you like it. Please comment, review, and critique. Any critique helps.

**Setting:** Destiny Islands

**Date Begun:** May 25th, 2013

**Date Posted:** July 2nd, 2013

Chapter One - "Easy to Ignore You"

* * *

Buzz, Buzz, Buzzzzzzz.

"_How could you even think that? I love you so fucking much, why would I mess that up?"_

A frown stretched at his mouth as he slammed his pencil down onto the table, creating a loud crack to echo through the entirety of the classroom.

So much for being inconspicuous.

He looked over to his phone that was vibrantly flashing a name that caused his heart to flutter and shatter, all at the same time.

"_Can you just listen to me? You aren't even letting me explain."_

"_There is no explaining! You know you did it."_

He looked across the room, seeing a particular redheaded girl staring directly at him, with a look of compassion.

_I don't need your sympathy._

Sympathy? Where did that ever get him?

"Is there a problem, Mr. Harada?" The teacher finally prodded, after being so _rudely_ interrupted by a No. 2 pencil.

"There's many problems, and this class is currently one of them." Roxas scoffed, knowing that he should probably watch what he said to his teachers. He couldn't care. Not now at least.

He picked up the pencil, waiting to hear what the teacher had to say.

But nothing came.

He looked up, staring across the classroom to see the look of compassion turn into a look of disbelief.

True, Roxas knew that he shouldn't have said that. And true, Roxas knew better to bring his outside problems into school. But he just _couldn't_ control himself this time. This was different. It wasn't a little problem that was eating away at him.

It was a problem that had managed to change the entirety of his college plans for good.

_I trusted you. _

Fuck trust. There was no more trust to hand out to people. In the past, did Roxas give out too much trust? Did he trust everyone, and wear his heart on his sleeve?

Or was he just honestly so _stupid_ not to see that this was coming. He knew it would eventually happen. It seemed that _everyone_ knew it was bound to happen.

So why did he hold on, hoping it didn't?

Buzz.

Roxas stared at his phone as he watched a little envelope icon appear, symbolizing the arrival of a message. This has been his daily routine for the past four days. Go to school, receive countless calls and messages, and go home.

He had no desire to do anything else. The beach, which was once fun and inviting, was now mundane and boring. The village, which was once teeming with nightlife and romantic spots, was now lifeless and haunting.

Worst of all…

The home, that he once called his, was now foreign and unknown. Sitting at the end of the street, almost taunting his every waking move.

_Why don't I just listen to him? _

Roxas muttered under his breath, hearing the bell signaling the end of yet another day of restlessness. He stood up immediately, hoping that he could _escape_ today.

Escape? Oh Roxas. You fucking comedian.

"I'm walking home today. Come with me, and we can talk." Kairi smiled, offering her help for the fourth time this week.

"Do I have to?" He knew it was harsh, but if Kairi truly wanted to help him, he might as well make it a challenge.

Because the truth is, that Roxas didn't want to talk about his problems. He didn't want to open up and let more people into a scab that refuses to heal. Most importantly, he didn't want _Kairi_ of all people to know about his problems with him and her brother.

"Yes. You have to. No longer will I come to school to see you ripping your heart out, then return home to see the same." She prodded, making Roxas feel as if he were trapped.

Well, Kairi was always good at that.

"Fine." He offered, walking past her at such a brisk pace that he knew she would have to jog to catch up.

He navigated the halls mindlessly, allowing his legs to take him clear across the building into the senior locker bank.

_09, 42, 17._

Click.

He opened his locker, throwing his backpack onto the floor, allowing himself to wrap his frail body in a light sweatshirt.

"You're going to need more than just a sweatshirt. It's getting colder out Rox." Kairi offered, trying to take his mind off of what's been emotionally destroying him the past week.

"It's all I could find this morning. I'll be fine."

Why did he keep shutting her down? He knew that she was just trying to help. He just couldn't shake the fact that she wanted to know more about this than he was willing to release.

"Your phone's ringing agai-"

"I have a voicemail for a reason." He picked up his backpack, shut his locker swiftly, and re-locked it before walking down the hall. If Kairi wanted to talk, she would start walking.

He walked by person after person, watching their names fly through his mind. Roxas knew everybody, but that didn't mean they were friends. Roxas didn't have many friends. He had his brother, Sora, but he wouldn't even count that as a friend. He had Kairi, who had been his best friend since he could remember. He had Selphie and Tidus, but they were always too busy fucking each other to pay any attention to anything else.

And he had Axel.

_Had. _

"You're going to have to answer it eventually."

"And why is that? I do believe, that I don't have to answer it. I do believe, if I truly want to go through the effort to call AT&T, I can pay $4.99 a month to never see that number grace my screen again. I don't have to answer it. Now, stop." He snapped, noticing the hurt pouring out of Kairi's eyes. He immediately regretted it after saying it, but he knew she wouldn't stop unless he finally retaliated.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm on edge. This week's been awful, I can't stop crying at random intervals of the day, and I can't get over losing somebody that has been my main focus for two and a half years now." He apologized, hoping that Kairi would brush his outburst aside.

Kairi was a good friend. She had _always_ brushed his outbursts aside.

"I know Rox… But you need to talk to him. You didn't even let him say anything to you. You just blew up, and left. How do you think he feels being blamed for doing something he didn-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're on his side too?" Roxas stopped, looking at her incredulously.

"You truly think he didn't cheat on me? When the evidence is clearly in front of us?" Roxas shook his head, not caring what Kairi thought of him after this.

"I know what I believe. My trust was shattered, and there is no backing out of this. I know he did it Kairi." He looked down, clenching his eyes trying his hardest to squeeze the tears back into his head.

_Don't fucking cry._

"You know… You know when you have that gut feeling telling you something is wrong?" He asked, receiving a nod from his redheaded best friend.

"I had that the past month. My own body was eating away at itself. It wouldn't let me think anything else. Only, 'Axel is with him.' Or 'Axel is not talking to me, because he's with him.' Or 'Axel, doesn't love me, because he's fucki-"

"Roxas, just stop it." Kairi slammed, pushing his body hard up against a locker. "I'm going to say this once, and only once." She looked at him, stone for eyes.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. So you're going to call him, and you're going to talk to him. And when you realize, that you're blowing this out of proportion, he'll be there waiting for you with open arms." She let go of his arms, backing away slowly.

_You're just as stupid._

"We'll see about that." He turned to go, immediately feeling a hand on his arm trying to stop him. Instead of turning around, he ripped his arm away, leaving his best friend behind to stare at the back of his head.

* * *

"And he still didn't listen to you?" He prodded, feeling the anger slide off of the girl sitting in front of him.

"Axel, I have been trying all week to get him to listen to me. I'm so tired of this. You guys don't care how much this is effecting me." Kairi pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail before continuing.

"You've dropped seven pounds this week. You won't eat. He won't eat. He won't talk to me, his _best friend_ of fifteen years. He's lashing out on teachers, students, anybody that _looks_ at him the wrong way." She paused, knowing that her older brother didn't want to hear this.

"He's not the same Axel." She closed her eyes, not wanting to ask this question for the third time this week.

"Axel… Tell me the truth. Did you che-"

"Kairi, how many times are you going to ask me this? I fucking told you, No. I did _not_ cheat on him. I didn't plan to cheat on him; I didn't have the _opportunity_ to cheat on him. Nor would I _ever_ cheat on him. Got it memorized?" He snapped, pushing his anger towards his sister.

"I was just asking!" She screamed over his final words.

"God Axel, you two need to grow up." She sighed, placing her hands on her temples. She felt her hands begin to shake gently, realizing how worked up she was getting.

"He won't even talk to me Axel… He just stares at me, with these cold, resentful eyes. He doesn't laugh with me, or smile at me…" Kairi closed her eyes, feeling small tears burn in the corners of her eyes.

_Don't cry. _

She laughed lightly, immediately pulling herself out of the situation. Kairi had been crying too much this week because of her brother's relationship problems.

"You two are driving me crazy. One minute I'm crying, the next I'm laughing. You're effecting everyone around you, and it's driving all of us insane." She stood up, off Axel's bed.

"Don't bother calling him, he won't answer you. He won't until he wants to." She said as she turned away, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Then what should I do Kairi? I can't just leave him alone and ignore him."

"He's doing that to you." She replied effortlessly without thinking.

_Smooth. Way to go asshole._

"I'm sorry Axel…" She walked forward to him, only to be stopped by an outstretched arm.

"Don't."

She looked down at him, seeing the muddled tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Guilt washed over her, attempting to knock her out of Axel's room with one giant wave.

"Why don't you try to pick him up tomorrow? It'll either go one of two ways… He'll agree to talk to you. Or he won't… And if he doesn't, how could it be any worse than what it is now?" She added, seeing her brothers eyes open softly.

"Yeah… Yeah. You're right." He looked up to her, suddenly finding the strength to stand up. "I love you Kai." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not showing sign of wanting to let go.

"I love you too. I just want you two back together…" She added, knowing that Axel had no oppositions towards that statement.

"Me too…" He sobbed. "Me too…"

* * *

_I work, 6 to close. If you show, there's a sea-salt milkshake with your name on it. If you don't, then don't expect to wake up tomorrow. _

He sighed; throwing his phone down onto his bed, not bothering to answer the message that Kairi had sent him.

Their friendship was strange. Strange. Haha. That was an understatement.

No matter what they fought about, there was an automatic 'forgive and forget' policy that managed to squeeze it's way between them within ten minutes of an argument. Even Roxas had already forgiven her for the things she had said.

_Even though she was just trying to help…_

He walked across the dark cherry floorboards, staring blankly out of the window. At the end of the street, he could see the house he desperately wished he could enter again. He turned his attention to the road, where rain was beginning to fall lightly, darkening the already dark asphalt.

He turned back to the phone that was now lying on his small, twin-sized bed. He hadn't received a message or call from Axel in the past three hours.

_Was he with somebody…?_

No. He shook his head, trying to physically shake the thoughts out of his head. Even if he were with somebody, it wouldn't matter.

They weren't together. They were done.

He walked over to his bed, picking up the sleek black phone and pocketing it, before walking to his closet and throwing a black leather jacket on.

He entered the hallway, and descended the staircase only to be shot with the smell of a fresh cooked dinner.

How would he get out of this one?

"Roxas dear, dinner will be ready shortly. You are staying aren't you?" Seiya noticed the leather jacket, and frowned lightly.

"I promised Kairi I would meet her at the restaurant for something. She needed to talk. I'll be back soon though." He added as an afterthought.

"Don't keep her too long. She looked really upset today." Sora piped in, knowing all too well of his brothers circumstances. Roxas sent him a small smile, thanking him silently for covering, before making his way to the front door.

"Don't be long dear, you know how much I hate when my two little men aren't here to have dinner with me." Seiya smiled, practically hearing Sora roll his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it Mom." Roxas poked before walking out the door, and into the cold winter air.

* * *

"You haven't touched your milkshake, sir." Kairi set her tray down onto the table in front of her, sitting down casually across from Roxas to relieve some of the pain in her feet.

Her boss had just _insisted_ that they act like an old-school diner and wear roller skates.

"Actually, I had a sip." Roxas looked at the girl in front of him, noticing her eyes of wonderment.

"Oh dear, a single sip! It'll go straight to your ass." She smiled, reaching over to his milkshake, and taking a long sip.

"I don't think your boss will appreciate th-"

"Oh shut it, I'm on break." She choked. "And if you haven't noticed, you're the only customer here."

Roxas looked around the restaurant. The restaurant that once was teeming with customers, now only left him sitting alone.

"I guess I spaced out for a while." He sighed, feeling the redhead across from him relax into her seat.

"He misses you."

"Kairi."

That's all he had to say. One simple word, and Kairi knew not to push her boundaries.

He grabbed for his milkshake, picking the spoon out of it and playing with the Tiffany's blue colored concoction that Kairi had mixed several minutes prior.

"You want to talk about anything in particular?" She placed her hands forward, taking the glass and placing it at the end of the table. "I'll listen." She smiled.

He thought about her offer, before speaking.

_Only that my world is crashing down around me. _He muttered to himself, closing his eyes with a shake of his head.

"What was that?" Kairi leaned forward.

Roxas looked up, semi-shocked that the redhead had heard him in the first place. What truly shocked him however was that he actually wanted to repeat it. He laughed.

"My world is crashing down around me." He looked down at his hands, not daring to catch Kairi's eyes. He was embarrassed. This was no way for somebody to feel. He knew that. So… melodramatic.

If he hadn't relied on Axel so heavily for happiness, then maybe this would have been easier. Nobody should need somebody _that_ much.

Its only day four…

_Day four, after he cheated on me… After he broke my heart. How long has he been doing this? Has he done this before? Is he dating this person, and does he just keep me around for company?_

"I know." Kairi muttered lightly, breaking Roxas from his thoughts.

"You'll pull through this Roxas, you always do. You're strong."

"He's been my life for almost three years now Kairi. You just don't bounce back from that in a week. I want him back so bad, you don't even know. But I can't shake the feeling that I have to share his bed with somebody else. Or that I have to kiss him, after somebody else already did."

"Roxas, you don't even know if that even happen-"

"I know it did, Kairi. I just… I just know." He stopped her cold, yet again. He glanced over to the milkshake, picking it up and taking one last sip out of it.

"I'm not really hungry, or thirsty anymore. I think I'm going to head home." Roxas slid out of the seat, and swung his jacket over his body.

"You can't run from this forever." Kairi landed her eyes directly onto him, refusing to let go.

_I know I can't…_

"Watch me."

* * *

Maybe making angry faces into a bowl of mashed potatoes wasn't the most socially acceptable thing somebody could do.

_Maybe, _if Roxas actually cared.

"Instead of mutilating poor innocent Yukon Gold's, how about we work on our English project? Hm?" Kairi placed a smooth hand across Roxas's own, urging him to drop the fork that was attempting murder to the discolored goop sitting in front of him.

"I don't want to work on our project, because it isn't due until next week. So stop trying to be a good student." Roxas stopped her cold in thought, feeling the eyes of the people that were sitting next to him.

"What the _fuck_ set up camp in his ass?" A blonde boy, sitting diagonal from him whispered to one overly animated brunette.

Roxas glared at the couple, immediately causing them to place their attention back to the food in front of them.

"It's due Tuesday Rox. Today's Friday, and I highly doubt that you'll want to work on it over the weekend." She poked, earning an exasperated sigh from the blonde boy. "Unless you want to come over to my house, and work on it. That would be fine with me. And Axel."

How is that Kairi can _always_ find a way to make Roxas want to hurt something?

"How can someone be so nice, and so bitchy at the same time?" He shot, hearing the girl in subject laugh lightly.

"We'll work on it over the weekend, but you're coming to my house." Roxas spat.

"Ah, ah ah, Roxas. No can do." Kairi stated simply, with a close of her eyes and shake of her head.

His blood was boiling. He sighed, slowly opening his mouth to speak. "And why is that?"

"Because you and Axel need to settle this fight. It's tearing you two apart, and it's tearing you apart from yourself. You're not the same, and it's affecting all of us. Don't you see?" Kairi stopped, looking around the rectangular lunch table.

"Selphie hasn't said more than one sentence in the past fifteen minutes, and we all know how much of a loudmouth she is. Tidus can't even glance this direction without you shooting daggers into his soul. And I can't take the emotional beatings that you dish out. Not _anymore_ at least." She finally stopped; hoping at least a few words of her rant would sink into his thick skull.

"I didn't ask for any of you to be affected by this. I didn't ask for any of your help. Mind your own business, and get back to your fucking lives. Plain and simple."

_You are so stupid. _

"Roxas, we're trying to help. There's no need to-"

"No, no, Selphie. He's right. He doesn't need us, and he doesn't need our help. After all, he didn't ask for it." Kairi stared, emotion absent from her delicate features.

"We need to get back to our lives. And if he wants to sit in his _pathetic_ and _worthless_ state of being, then fine by me. I'll be here in the end to pick up the pieces." She stood, swinging her backpack over her shoulders and walking straight out of the cafeteria.

"Who are you?" Tidus hissed, staring straight into Roxas's eyes. "I don't even think you know anymore." He stood up, not bothering to wait for Selphie to follow. He knew she would.

Roxas stared down at the mutilated face that was created in his food, before allowing the tears that had formed in his eyes to finally fall.

He knew everything that the two had said was completely true.

_Who am I? _He muttered to himself, truly not knowing the answer. He slid his tray away from him, not wanting to look any longer at the toxic formation of 'food.'

"I'm not going to say that they're right." Selphie paused, seeing the blonde's head jerk up, tears caught in the corners of his eyes.

_I thought she left…_

"But you already lost the most important thing in your life… Don't lose the others." She stood, carrying her trash and her purse with her.

Roxas allowed his head to lift, searching the entirety of the cafeteria before letting his eyes slowly sink into a certain brunette at the end of the cafeteria.

There he sat, with a smile upon his face and a certain glint in his eyes. There he sat, with strong arms around his body, holding him into place, so that he wouldn't fly away. There he sat, happy, with no cares in the world.

There he sat, with the love of his life, with no doubt in his mind that he was faithful.

And Roxas hated that his brother got to have that, and not him.

* * *

_I would never betray you. And I can't understand why you would even think I could betray you._

"I'm heading over to the coffee shop before I go home so I can pick up my schedule. Do you want to come with me, Rox?" Sora smiled, feeling the warmth of another body embrace him gently from the side. Lifting his head ever so slightly, he could feel the heat radiating off of Riku's porcelain like face.

"You walk home alone too much Rox, come on." Riku smiled, finally letting Sora go long enough for him to slip his backpack over his shoulders.

"And your point is?" Roxas stated dryly. Who cares if he walked home alone? It was his quiet and personal time, to think and relax. Nobody needed to impede on that.

"We're just saying that we want your company Roxas…" Riku approached gently. Since the breakup, Roxas has been slightly sour towards the couple. Both Sora and Riku knew not to take it too personally, but sometimes… It wasn't easy.

"And I'm just saying to mind your own fucking business." Roxas began walking, as he swung his messenger bag over his shoulder. He finally reached the front door, swinging it open as he heard the final bell of the day.

Kairi was right about one thing. It _was_ getting colder. The crisp wind slapped against his face and arms like a whip made of ice, immediately causing him to shiver.

He _really_ needed to stop forgetting his jacket.

"Roxas."

Frozen. Absolutely frozen. It was as if the crisp of the wind finally froze through Roxas's bones.

"Roxas, let me talk to you."

He couldn't move. He couldn't even think straight. That's why he was so surprised when he was able to form a complete thought.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"No, there's plenty to talk about." Axel pushed harder. "Where's your jacket? It's freezing out Rox."

"Don't call me that." Feeling once returned to his feet, allowing him walk faster past Axel and his car.

"Roxas, let me drive you home." Axel prodded harder, walking away from his car to keep up with the boy.

"Axel, leave me alone. If ignoring your calls and messages wasn't a big enough hint, then let me spell it out for you. Do not speak to me. Leave me alone. Don't come find me." Roxas finally turned to him, immediately being reminded why he didn't look at him in the first place.

Axel was perfect. He was gorgeous, and kind, and sweet. But most cheaters are.

"Roxas, you won't even give me a chance!" Axel stepped forward, desperately wanting to hold the blonde boy.

"I gave you a chance when I told you I loved you. You ruined that chance. There are no more to give, I won't be one of those people that gets cheated on and keeps crawling back for more. That's not me." He fought, turning around once more before walking towards the sidewalk.

"I didn't fucking cheat on you!" Axel screamed, grabbing Roxas by the arm and spinning him around. He placed both hands on Roxas's forearms and refused to let go.

"If you would just listen to me once in a while!"

"Get off of me."

"Roxas, in the past I have fucked up, but I would _never_ screw up that bad. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I said, get off of me."

"Why would I ruin something with the one person that remains constant in my life?"

_Crack._

Axel's eyes snapped open, staring at the blonde boy in front of him with disbelief.

"R-Roxas…" He swallowed, hard, backing away from the boy slowly.

"…. I-I said get off of me."

"Y-You hit me…" Axel stuttered out, feeling hot tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"How… How could you do that?" He managed to say before tears began to roll down his face.

Roxas stared at his hand, seeing the red welts already appearing against the palm of his hand. He had never hit anybody before, especially Axel… He wouldn't dream of hurting Axel. But there he was…

_I'm sorry._

"I-I have to go…"

"Roxas…" Roxas turned around, only to be confronted with Sora and Riku walking slowly behind him.

"What was-" Sora tried speaking before being cut off.

"A-Are we walking home or not? Fucking go already."

* * *

Review, critique, comment. It's just starting out. I'm pretty okay with this. I think it's a decent start. I have to keep watching myself that I don't get too deep into depressing material... Kind of hard when it's based on yourself.

Lemme know what you think.

Good or bad, I want to know. Thank you!

Aiden


	2. Easy to Be Angry

Title: We're Not Done

Author: roxminallo

Disclaimer: Square-Enix/Disney Owns all Rights.  
Title of story, and chapters are inspired by the Broadway Musical, "Bring It On."

Rating: PG-13. Liberal use of swearing. Mostly the f-bomb.

Author's Note: Comment, review, critique. I feel a little less connected to this chapter. Let me know what you think. Am I too deep in drama? Let me know. Most of this story is based off of true events, however some are exaggerated. Please let me know what you think. Also… This is the most dramatic that this story will get. It just goes up from here. Well… Not entirely up.

Setting: Destiny Islands

Date Begun: August 3rd, 2013

Date Posted: September 29th, 2013

Chapter Two - "Easy to Be Angry"

* * *

"He fucking hit you?" Kairi spat, reaching towards Axel's porcelain face that was already sporting a large red welt.

"K-Kai, it's not a big deal… Just st-"

"Do _not_ tell me to stop. I have been dealing with this melodramatic bullshit for almost a week now. Neither of you have the right to tell me what, and whatnot to do. So no Axel, I will not stop. Why the fuck in the world would you let him touch you like that?"

"Do you really think I _let_ him hurt me? I did exactly what you told me to do. I tried to drive him home so I could talk to him. Forgive me for laying a single hand on him. I forgot that I wasn't allowed to do that anymore!" Axel screamed, walking away from the girl who seemed just as hell-bent as he was.

"Do you know how that feels?" He looked up at her, eyes red from the burning tears that started to form in his beautiful green eyes. "Do you?"

"Know how what feels, Axel?" Annoyed, Kairi placed a hand on her forehead, rubbing the temples gently.

"Touching the boy who you are so in love with, just to be slapped across the face." He looked straight at her, no wavering or faltering in his glare. Kairi straightened up, placing her hand by her side, immediately softening her eyes.

"I can't even touch him anymore Kairi." He paused, swallowing hard trying to stop the inevitable tears. "I can't look at him, I can't talk to him..." He allowed his eyes to trace the tiling of the kitchen floor.

"I can't even think about him anymore." He allowed his eyes to stop on one particular spot of dirt that managed to squeeze its way into the grout.

"And you know what the worst part is?" He shifted his eyes up, catching a hint of redness in his sister's eyes, signs showing that she was near tears as well.

"The worst part is that… I have been one hundred percent faithful to him, for the entirety of our three-year relationship. One hundred percent. And there is nothing I can do or say, to make him believe that." He finished, standing up ready to walk into the hallway to ascend the staircase.

He felt a strong hand squeeze his forearm, immediately turning his head toward his sisters determined stare.

"… I believe you, Axel." Kairi pulled his arm, bringing him closer to her body. "I see the way you two look at each other… It's the strongest connection I've ever seen between two people. You know how many people are jealous of your love?" She smiled slightly, feeling Axel's arm slip away.

"What love?"

"Don't say that." Kairi snapped, letting her smile fall away.

"It's true though Kairi. What love?" Axel breathed in heavily, trying to catch the tears before they fall.

"If you think that he doesn't feel for you more than he ever did, then you are so fucking wrong." She shook her head lightly. "If he didn't love you, this wouldn't hurt him so much." She moved away, ready to move on with the rest of her day.

He watched her turn around, and almost let her reach the door to the living room before speaking.

"But how do I get him to change his mind?" He spoke, voice breaking.

Kairi paused in the doorway and turned her head slightly.

"Make him."

* * *

"Have you talked to him recently?" Demyx sighed, placing an organized stack of cd's into the column that housed the holiday music. He followed Roxas slowly, wheeling the cart through the narrow isles as he continued his meticulous job.

"I've had no reason to." Roxas stated plainly, not bothering to look into his friend's eyes as he organized the messy shelves of outdated music.

"You've had plenty of reasons. Why are you being so stubborn?" Demyx pleaded lightly, stopping his job to look up at his friend. He leaned against one shelf, crossing his arms lightly as he awaited a true explanation. Not some half-baked excuse.

"Do you think this is easy?" Roxas stated, coldly. There was no emotion within his words.

"I'm not saying that this is easy, I'm just saying that maybe you can-"

"Fuck off." Roxas sighed out, not listening to another word his friend had to say. "You don't know Dem. You don't know anything about this. You're in, your perfect little world of a relationship. Nothing's ever wrong with Zexion. It's always perfect this, perfect that." He spat. "How would you like if he cheated on you?" Roxas stared, ready to rip Demyx down to his own level.

"You wouldn't like it at all. In fact, you'd be worse off than I am. You wouldn't be able to take it. You'd lose yourself, be a puddle of tears." Roxas threw a small stack of cd's onto the shelf before dragging the cart.

"But that won't happen. Because your relationship is so fucking perfect." Anger laced the words that shot arrows into Demyx's entire being. He didn't bother to look at his friend. He knew he had crossed the line, but there was time to feel bad about that later. Now was the time to stand his ground. Nobody knew how he was feeling. Nobody ever knew.

Demyx stared forward, allowing his eyes to study the empty void that was his friend. If he could even call him a friend.

This wasn't Roxas.

"I heard you hit him."

Roxas froze, cd's in hand, icy death lingering on the edges of his words. "… What?" He shot, before turning to Demyx.

"You heard me." Demyx stared straight forward, not faltering. "Everybody knows about it. I can't believe you Roxas. Here I am, try- No. Here we all are. Tidus, Kairi, Selphie, me… Here we are, trying to help you. And you go and lash out onto the one person that has always been there for you? Do you know how much that hurts him?"

"You don't know anything Demyx, just shut the fuck up." Roxas spat, dragging the cart along with him, trying to get away.

"I didn't ask for you to be here. I don't need your help, you all should just go fuck yourselves." Roxas fought, staring straight into Demyx's eyes.

"You're not yourself, Rox." Demyx shook his head lightly, his voice soft. "Just look at yourself. You've become… Bestial, at best." Demyx began walking away, back towards the stock room.

"You don't know what I've been through!" Roxas yelled, echoing throughout the tiny store. He watched as Demyx stopped dead in his tracks, not even bothering to turn around.

"I didn't say I did." Demyx sighed. "I merely said, you better fucking watch yourself. Or you're going to be missing a lot more than just Axel." Finished, he walked back into the room.

Roxas slammed his fist against the cart, earning a gasp from the younger girl that was working behind the counter. He gave her an icy cold stare before returning to his job.

The bell on top of the entrance door chimed, signaling a customer. Roxas didn't bother to move his head. If the person needed anything, then he would help. Until then, people just needed to leave him alone.

"H-He doesn't get another break for twenty mi-" The girl behind the counter stuttered, before continuing. "N-No. It's fine. It's fine. R-Roxas, your shift's o-over." Yuna stammered, before motioning to the front counter. Kairi perched herself on one of two black bar stools in front of the register. The look in her eye matched that of Roxas's, causing his anger to multiply.

"Roxas, outside."

"Calm down, I need to get my stuf-"

"Get outside, now." Kairi spat, turning her body towards the door, exiting just as fast as she came in. Roxas grunted, walking behind the counter to retrieve his jacket and satchel before making his way out of the building.

Upon opening the door, the icy air of fall hit him briskly, freezing his nose on impact. As the door behind him shut, he felt a pair of hands grab, and then throw him roughly against the red brick wall that held up the record store.

"Kairi, what the fuck?" Roxas screamed, feeling the multiple blows that were given to him. He grabbed her hands gently, tossing her off with enough force to send her back a foot. Not enough to hurt her.

"What is your problem? Hm?" Kairi stared at him, anger ridden in her eyes. "Fucking answer me!" She punched, straight into Roxas's sternum, knocking the wind out of him immediately.

Roxas gasped, hands on his chest as he attempted to catch his breath before pushing the redhead back one last time. This time, landing on her butt.

"You fucking hit him? Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on him again, or so help me god I will kill you." Kairi spat, screaming out her words louder than ever before. Roxas stared, immobilized by her voice.

"I didn-" He gasped.

"You what? You didn't mean to hit him?" Kairi laughed, pushing herself up to standing. "Of course you didn't Roxas. Of course." She wiped her pants off before continuing. "You know… You… You really are something Roxas. Just look at yourself. You've convinced yourself, that you're in the right. That everything you're doing is because you're hurting…" She mocked him, walking right in front of him.

"You're a piece of shit. Hurting not just the one you love most, but the people around you equally. You have no right, to ever lay a hand on anybody. You have no right, to hurt the people that want to see you succeed." Kairi backed away, shaking her head lightly.

"You have no right, to call yourself my friend." Kairi spoke gently, catching the tears in her eye with a scoff and a laugh. "Who do you have left Roxas?" Kairi asked, in an honest and caring tone. "Honestly. Who do you have? You've scared everybody off that wants to see you get better. Maybe except Sora. But hey, it's only a matter of time till you fuck that up." She combated, beginning to walk away.

"Until you pull your shit together…" She stopped moving, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Don't think of calling me. "

He stood there as he watched her walk away. Like he watched all of his friends walk away in the past week. He watched Tidus as he stormed away from the lunchroom table. He watched Selphie, giving her all to help one last time before walking away defeated. He watched Demyx, just five minutes prior, fight to the bitter end before he was rudely dismissed. Last, he watched his best friend. The only person he had left, walk away and leave him.

Alone.

* * *

The bathroom door flung open, allowing the metal doorknob to make a small dent in the plaster of the wall. The small chunk of white fell to the ground and cracked into tiny pieces. The crunching sound of shattered plaster made Roxas cringe, as he stepped inside quickly. Closing the door to inspect the damage, he sighed and shut the door behind him.

Quickly turning the water on, Roxas placed his hands in the sink and splashed freezing cold water in his face. The color, in the past hour, had slowly drained from his face. The frown that was now placed on his porcelain fixture slowly melted the life from his entire being. He looked up into the mirror, noticing the thin, sickly features of his body.

Since the breakup, Roxas has lost enough weight that his clothes have been appearing larger, and larger. His already tight jeans were now slightly loose around his waistline. He rubbed his eyes, turning them red from the irritation.

In the silence of his house, you could hear a pin drop. Sora would surely be out with Riku, and his mother wouldn't be home from work for a couple hours. Roxas stared straight through the mirror, into his own being before opening the sink cabinet and extracting a small pair of metal scissors.

Breathing heavily, his blood pressure increased, causing his emotions to pour back into him at one hundred miles per hour. Life started moving in a freeze frame. Every time he blinked, the scissors were an inch closer to the soft flesh on his arm.

On the fourth blink, Roxas felt the cold metal press against his heated skin, causing a shivering reaction from the blonde haired boy. On the fifth blink, the metal was pushing into his skin, causing a turning feeling in Roxas's stomach to churn up the small amount of food that he had eaten.

On the sixth blink, the metal had punctured the skin, blood falling onto his skin, arm, and the metal. Roxas sighed, finally breathing again. Slowly and calmly. By the seventh blink, there was a bleeding line at least two inches long. He closed his eyes, subconsciously slowing his breathing to a steady pace before grabbing the nearest towel and applying pressure to his arm. There was a sharp sting as the fibers of the towel touched his open sore. Roxas winced gently before steadying his breathing once more. Opening the cabinet, Roxas pulled for the first thing he could find.

Ambien.

Popping the cap off and pouring the remaining five into his hand, he threw them into his mouth. Sticking his face in the sink, he took a sip of water, allowing the pills to fall down his throat. Roxas stepped back, looking into the mirror, beginning to cry. Time moved slowly, but quickly at the same time. As he stared at each imperfection in the mirror, the minutes flew by melting into the ground beneath him. He walked out of the bathroom, and into his own bedroom, not bothering to close the door. He sat on his bed, removing the towel, only to see small amounts of blood forming once more. Pressing it against his skin one more time, he allowed the tears to fall. His eyes became cloudy, a heavy feeling resting on his eyelids. His stomach felt as if it were being turned upside down and stabbed in several places.

This was the first time Roxas's brain finally told him what he was doing. He began crying harder, as he stood up and ran to the bathroom. Kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, he used his right hand to press into his mouth. Gagging, he ripped his hand from his mouth. The tears welled up bigger, and he choked multiple times.

Sticking his hand further into his mouth, he felt himself gag and choke around his finger. Feeling a hot liquid coat his hand, he ripped his hand out before emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

The last thing he saw were three, white, half dissolved pills.

The last thing he heard was a scream.

* * *

"He screamed at you in the middle of the store?" Axel questioned, eyes widening at the blonde Mohawk in front of him. He bit his lip gently, allowing a heavy sigh to escape through his nose.

"Scream is an understatement. He scared the shit out of Yuna. And Kairi didn't help too much either." Demyx prodded to the redheaded girl, who shot an icy glare towards the blonde. He swallowed, and laughed lightly. "I-It was a joke, Kairi."

"And you." Axel turned his head to the left, allowing his eyes to lie upon his sister. "You beat him up? Outside the store?" He questioned, disappointed in her rash actions.

"Beating him up would imply that he had fought back. I kicked his ass. He fucking deserved it." Kairi scoffed, feeling the disdain from her brother.

"You're no better than he is." Axel sighed, placing his hands on his forehead before sighing.

"Excuse me?" Kairi barked, slapping his arms away from his face, causing him to look up at her quickly. "How dare you."

"I have been fighting for you since the beginning of this whole fucked up mess, and you have the audacity to yell at me? Fuck you. Fuck you Axel." Kairi scoffed, storming into the house quickly, door slamming shut behind her.

Axel looked forward, off of the porch and into the street. The moonlight was beginning to glisten on the dark black asphalt of the street. Sighing, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is hard, for both of you. I can't imagine what either of you are going through… But enough is enough." Demyx cut off, feeling Axel's eyes bore into his soul.

"He's beginning to have nobody… The only person he really has left on his side is Sora. Maybe Riku, but he's even beginning to test his patience." Demyx sighed, sitting down on the stoop next to his best friend.

"This whole fight is just too dramatic, even for me." He laughed upon seeing Axel's half smile. "We have to figure out how to prove to him that you didn't cheat."

Axel swallowed, "Dem, I don't even know who he thinks I cheated with. How are we going to prove that I didn't do it?" Axel looked at his blonde haired friend, noticing a confused look on his face.

"You… Don't know?" Demyx cocked his head sideways, shaking it before laughing lightly. "Good one Axe."

Demyx stood up, feeling a hand on his arm before walking away.

"Dem… Do you know something I don't?" Axel questioned, a grave look in his eyes.

Demyx stared at the fiery mass in front of him before allowing his jaw to drop lightly. "You… Oh my god, you really don't know."

"Demyx, just fucking tell me already!"

"Vanitas has been telling everyone that you hooked up at Aqua's party a couple weeks ago… I…" Demyx paused, seeing the blank expression on Axel's face. "I thought you knew that…"

"_Vanitas, back off." _

Axel shivered, closing his eyes tightly.

"_Hey, hey! What does that blonde bitch have that I don't? Hmm?" Vanitas pressed his body against Axel's firmly, pushing him against the door. Axel felt a hard arousal press against his thigh before pushing the black haired boy away from him. _

"_I said no. If you know what's good for you, I'd back the fuck up. Got it memorized?" Axel pushed past him, knocking him slightly off kilter as he fell to the ground. As the door opened, and the music and screaming from the party filtered back into the bedroom, Vanitas's smile was visible to the entirety of the partygoers._

His breathing increased, hot flames dancing in the corners of his eyes.

"_Hey, where have you been?" Axel felt a smooth hand grab his own before turning around quickly. He smiled, placing a soft kiss on Roxas's lips before speaking. "I just had to run to the bathroom, babe." His heart melted upon seeing Roxas smile. He accepted his boyfriends embrace with open arms, and placed his own arms around the blonde's small body. _

"I didn't do it!" Axel screamed, standing up quickly.

"A-Axel, I didn't say you did…"

"He pressed his fucking dick up against me, but I pushed him away. I left the room immediately after that! I didn't touch him." Axel screamed, tears beginning to stroll down his face.

"Axel, stop!" Demyx yelled, stopping his best friends arms from flailing into him. Axel crashed into the blonde's chest, weeping loudly.

"Shh… Axe- Hey, Axel calm down. It's okay." Demyx rubbed his best friends back, sitting down gently on the stoop. He sighed, seeing his breath in front of him. "It's getting really cold Axe, let's get you insi-"

"Axel!" Kairi screamed, running across the porch and over to the two boys.

Demyx looked up, shaking his head lightly with a smile. "Kairi, he's okay, he's just a little-"

"I don't care Dem!" Kairi snapped, ripping her brother from Demyx's embrace.

"Axel, Roxas is in the hospital. Get in the car, now!" Kairi spoke sternly, meeting cold eyes with her brother. Breathing increasing, she immediately ran down the steps and into the driveway. She opened the door to the black escalade that was parked at the bottom of the driveway, and buckled her seatbelt as fast as she could. Turning around, she spotted her brothers frantic hands attempting to buckle his seat belt. Her eyes were laced with fury, and determination. She sped out of the cul-de-sac, and prayed to god that Roxas was okay.

When he was, she was going to kill him.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over. They ended twenty minutes ago. I can't let you into the room. Only immediate family-"

"My boyfriend is back there, and I don't know what happened to him. You are going to fucking let me back there, or so help me god I will kill you." Axel screamed, feeling two bodies hold his arms back before lunging at the doctor.

"Sir! We can't le- Sir, stand back!" Three nurses rushed into the waiting room to aide the doctor. One of the nurses stood in front of the rampant redhead before speaking.

"Sir, I would be happy to answer any questions you have, but right now he is in the process of having his stomach pumped. We are not to let anybody in the emergency room."

"H-His stomach pumped? What the fuck happened?" Axel screamed, his vision blurring, throwing Kairi and Demyx off his body.

"What the hell is going on?" Sora spoke, turning his head towards the waiting room and the three guests. "Kairi thank god, you got my text. Ma'am, they're with me. They're family." Sora spoke to the nurse, grabbing Axel's hand gently.

"I want no trouble back there. You raise your voice once and you're out. All of you." The doctor spoke before walking away. Sora pulled Axel into the hallway, leaving the waiting room empty.

"He overdosed on Mom's Ambien. They think he took at least five." Sora sighed. "I found him in the bathroom, covered in vomit. I guess he threw up some of them, but some were still in his system. And he had a two-inch gash in his right arm. They're keeping him overnight, and they're going to let him out tomorrow." Sora finished, looking back to the three before stopping.

"Axe… A-Axe, it's going to be okay." Sora felt Axel's warm body press against his. He felt hot tears fall onto his own face, before looking up and using his hands to wipe away Axel's tears. "Hey, stop it. They said he's going to be fine." Sora looked over to Kairi and Demyx, color void from their usually colorful faces.

"I-It's all my fault…" Kairi stuttered, snapping her face towards Seiya, who was sitting on the floor outside of the room. "If I wouldn't have yelled at him, this wouldn't have happened."

"I didn't think when I said those things to him." Demyx poked in, breathing heavily. Sora placed his hands over his face, and allowed them to wipe down the entirety of the length.

"Will you three shut up?" Sora spoke loudly, feeling the eyes of the three upon him.

"He's going to be fine. We may or may not be allowed to see him tonight; it depends on the condition after the pump. He might be too tired for all of this stress. But the doctor said he's definitely coming home tomorrow. Now listen to me." Sora spoke sternly. "I don't care that you yelled at him, or that you're sorry. All he needs when he wakes up is for everything to be normal. Now, this might sound mean, but he may not want to see any of you." Sora sighed. "I'm not saying that you should leave, but I am saying that it's Roxas… Don't be offended when he wakes up. He has a way of pissing people off." Sora smiled gently, seeing Kairi's eyes slam shut, tears falling lightly.

"I do believe I said stop that." Sora took his thumb, and wiped away the falling tears from her eyes.

"What did I miss?" Riku spoke, carrying three little bags of Famous Amos cookies and three bags of chips. He gave Sora a quick kiss on the head before turning his attention to the new guests.

Axel and Kairi turned around, eyes red and puffy, noses running. Riku cringed, and laughed lightly, attempting to brighten the spirits. He turned around to Sora, whose hands were now violently pressing against his eyes.

"I uh. I guess I caught you at a bad time, huh?" Riku laughed lightly, feeling the blood shot eyes of the four members in front of him.

"Thank you all for coming." Seiya spoke, bringing Kairi into a small hug. "Now you all know how I feel when you're upset. So put all of your frowns into the trash, and place on a smile." Seiya joked lightly, happy when Kairi's frown slowly began to leave. She let go and walked over to Axel, who has having a harder time with finding the strength to be strong.

"Come here sweetheart." Seiya grabbed his hand lightly, and pulled him towards the door.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. If we... If we wouldn't have b-broken up, this wouldn-"

"Axel, dear, please." Seiya spoke, stopping in front of the window. As she peaked through, she saw Roxas lying on the bed, the monitor showing that he was breathing, and normally.

It was astonishing how Seiya was able to hold it together. No matter what happened, she was always able to tackle the obstacle with a smile. She would only crack when she was alone, and when all was said and done.

"You see? He's okay." She smiled, catching Axel's eyes. "Now listen to me." She continued. "I know what happened between the two of you."

"Seiya, I didn't do-"

"I know you didn't." She spoke, quickly. "Sweetie, I see the way you look at him. Christ if Sora and Roxas's father ever looked at me that way, he'd still be here." She smiled.

For the first time in the night, Axel smiled gently. Wiping his own tears away, he looked through the glass. He watched as Roxas's chest rose up and down. He desperately wanted to hold him, and run his fingers through his blonde hair. He pressed his forehead against the glass, and shivered from the coldness.

"How are you going to convince him?" Seiya asked gently, looking back to see Kairi, Demyx, Sora, and Riku conversing back and forth.

"I… I've tried everything, I have no clue Seiya." Axel sighed, slowly admitting defeat, before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"You were always one to need help." Seiya smiled lightly. "Leave it to me."

* * *

A small pinch found it's way in the crook of his elbow, as he felt the thin needle being extracted from his skin. He winced lightly, allowing his eyes to flicker and adjust to the sterile white light.

The bed that he was laying on seemed to have a mind of its own, elevating and tilting his body to an upright position. Having his body bent delivered a sore, almost empty feeling in his stomach. He cringed, and let out a soft groan.

He swallowed lightly, squeezing his eyes and mouth shut as the saliva made it's way down his entirely raw and sore windpipe. Opening his eyes, he noticed a nurse in the corner of the room.

"We had to pump your stomach Roxas. We fed a tube through your mouth and into your stomach. Your throat is going to be sore for a day or two, and your stomach will be as well. Try to eat foods and liquids that are light on your stomach. I suggest rice, or broiled chicken, and water. Your mother ran to the waiting room, and she'll be back soon to take you home." The nurse smiled lightly, nodding her head as she exited the room. Roxas looked down at his body, noticing his previous days clothes. He leaned his head back, sighing when he remembered what stupid decision landed him in a hospital.

He quickly looked to his left arm, and noticed a large bandage covering the soft skin of his arm. He shook his head, punching himself mentally for making such a stupid decision. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time he had cut himself. This was the first time he had overdosed. Well… Almost.

"Sweetheart…" Seiya said softly, walking over to the hospital bed and placing her arms around Roxas's body lightly. "How are you feeling?" She asked genuinely, helping him stand.

"Just… Just take me home." Roxas cringed, feeling the stabbing sensation in his stomach lightly. He walked slowly, feeling his mothers arms wrap around his left arm, guiding him out of the room. Upon leaving the room, he turned left and quickly found himself in the waiting room of the hospital. He turned around slowly, watching the doctors and nurses quickly clear out his room and clean it to the sterile conditions that they were before he came. He sighed, scorning himself.

"R-Roxas…" Axel spoke, standing up from the waiting room chair quickly.

Roxas's head snapped, finding his eyes meeting with hypnotizing green eyes that made him feel like he was floating.

"… W-What are you doing here?" Roxas asked bluntly, eyes wide from the shock of finding the one person he didn't want to see.

"Axel stayed all night in the waiting room to make sure you were okay. Kairi, Demyx, and him came last night, but Axel decided he was going to stay." Seiya added gently, watching her sons face morph away from anger.

"I-I… I just wanted to make sure you were okay… I'm… I'm sorry if this makes you upset." Axel shoved his hands into his pockets, adverting his gaze towards the ground, rather than the intoxicating eyes of his love.

"… I'm fine." Roxas said gently, no venom laced into his voice. Feeling a nudge from his mother, he walked forward gently, closer to Axel.

"… T-Thank you." He said gently, watching as Axel's face rose to match eye to eye. Roxas was rewarded a smile, which immediately caused him to blush, and walk back to his mother.

"Axel, why don't you come home with us and help Roxas feel better?"

"M-Mom, n-"

"That's okay Seiya." Axel said lightly, hating himself for turning down such a tempting offer. Roxas didn't want him there anyways.

"I promised Kairi I'd be back. I'll talk to you soon." He finished, taking a step out of the room before turning around.

"Let me know if you need anything… Say the word, it's done." He spoke, looking straight at Roxas smiling lightly before walking out of the hospital.

Seiya looked down at her son briefly before being pulled slowly out the door.

"I don't want to hear a word from you." Roxas said dryly, almost expecting the inevitable laugh from his mother.

* * *

Roxas placed a metal fork into the small bowl of white rice and chicken that his mother cooked for him. He sighed, placing a small heap into his mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing gently. The sting of swallowing was still present, but the pain was slowly subsiding.

"I feel like a sick dog." Roxas spoke lightly, placing the fork into the bowl harshly, eyes trailing his mother who was returning to the living room.

"Sweetie get used to it. I made enough for three meals a day for the next week." She smiled mischievously, laughing lightly as she sat down next to the blonde haired boy. She watched Roxas trace the fork around the ceramic bowl, listening to the scratching screech that was emitted.

She stared into his eyes, waiting for the opportune moment when he looks up. Hearing him place the fork down, she was finally met with blue azure eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Seiya asked bluntly, locking eyes with her son. "Why?" Her smile fell, finally accepting the inevitable sadness that attacked her body.

"… I'm sorry, Mom." Roxas shrugged off the question, apologizing quickly as he pushed away the dinner set before him.

"I'm not asking for an apology, I'm asking for a reason." She stated plainly. "You…" She stopped, closing her eyes gently feeling the tears well up. "You could have died, Roxas." A few tears began streaming down her face, causing a falter in her voice and breath.

Roxas stared forward, heart clenching and breaking for his mother. He rarely made his mother cry, but when he did…

He really fucked up.

"… Mom, I-I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He answered quickly, voice hitching with a few tears. "I… I was being stupid, and I… I don't have a reason, Mom, I'm sorry I will never do it again. I'm… I'm so sorry." He sobbed lightly, feeling the embrace that his mother offered.

He allowed his arms to go limp, gently resting them on his mother's shoulders, allowing her to finish the embrace. When she backed away, her eyes sported a soft, powdery texture. As if she hadn't cried.

"You can try to make it up to me." She stated plainly, waiting for Roxas's full attention and commitment.

"O-Okay. Sure, Mom. What do you want me to do? Anything." Roxas said quickly, his eyes being met with a sly smile and a few sniffles.

"Talk to him. Tomorrow."

* * *

Let me know what you guys think. I'm finally getting into the meat of the story. I know I threw a lot at you there, and hopefully I didn't make it over-dramatic. Hope you enjoy. Sorry I was late posting this one. I'll try to be more on time crunch for the next couple chapters. I don't know how I feel about this… I feel that I may have rushed through some parts, or that some parts just aren't… right? I don't know. Let me know what you think please!

You guys are the best,

Aiden.


End file.
